


My Life Would Suck Without You

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Angst, Blam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, always love adding a little blam, but not too angsty, continues after the reunion kiss, klaine reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Basking in the afterglow of frantic “I love you and I missed you and you’re here now” reunion sex, Blaine encourages Kurt to forgive himself and forget about everything for a few minutes longer.Then, in the silence, Blaine has the genius (some would call it idiotic) idea to play the perfect song for the occasion.And then Sam calls.A continuation of the Klaine reunion from 6x08.





	My Life Would Suck Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The song “My Life Would Suck Without You” by Kelly Clarkson (from which the title is taken from) just spoke to me about season six reunion Klaine. And Blaine is a dork, so it works.

Kurt exhales loudly, letting his body fall limp with a breathy whimper of Blaine’s name. Blaine welcomes the familiar weight as Kurt lays sated atop him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and burying his face into his shoulder.

Stroking gently up and down Kurt’s bare back, Blaine simply holds him while also letting himself be held. It’s been way too long since they’ve shared such an intimate moment, and it feels well overdue.

It’s only when, a few minutes later, Blaine feels Kurt shaking slightly that he first speaks. “Baby, are you okay?”

Kurt nods, sucking in a shaky breath. “I just can’t believe I almost lost this.”

Blaine’s chest aches, and he tightens his arms around Kurt. “Hey, none of that. You never lost me. We always find each other again.”

“It was just so silly,” Kurt chokes out. “So stupid. I was stubborn, and selfish, and —“

“I love you,” Blaine interjects gently. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Kurt. Do you remember what you told me when I said that after the first time we got back together?”

Kurt tilts his face up to lock his teary blue eyes with Blaine’s. “It’s not a matter of deserving. It’s about loving and trusting unconditionally.”

Blaine smiles softly. “Exactly. I love and trust you unconditionally.”

“I do too.”

“Then it’s settled,” Blaine grins, pressing a light kiss to the top of Kurt’s head.

Kurt sighs. “We’re going to have to talk more, you know. Have an adult conversation about everything.”

“I know. Let’s just have this for right now, okay?”

Kurt nods, but moves to roll off of Blaine reluctantly. “I’m getting too hot.”

Blaine chuckles. Kurt always told him that he was a space heater, taking advantage of that in the wintertime but throwing the covers off and rolling to the far side of the bed in the warmer months.

Nonetheless, Kurt reaches out and finds Blaine’s hand with his, intertwining their fingers between them and sending him an unabashedly lovestruck smile.

“Want to go take a shower?” Blaine asks, trying to keep the suggestion out of his voice, but failing miserably.

“Give me a minute to cool down,” Kurt laughs, squeezing his hand. “I’m still coming down from an emotional rollercoaster.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, hiding a smile as he grabs his phone off of the nearby nightstand, opening up YouTube and searching up a very specific song that popped into his head the minute Kurt told him he still loved him.

Stealing a glance over at Kurt and seeing that he’s got his eyes closed and his head rested back on the headboard, Blaine presses play.

Easily-recognizable guitar chords begin to emit from his phone, and despite watching him closely, Kurt only opens his eyes when the first verse begins.

“Guess this means you’re sorry; you’re standing at my door...”

The teasing look in Blaine’s eyes is not lost on Kurt, and he can’t help the exasperated smile that stretches across his face.

Blaine doesn’t sing along, just grins wildly as he lets the song play, shrugging innocently in Kurt’s direction.

“Guess this means you take back what you said before...”

Kurt rolls his eyes and scoffs, letting go of Blaine’s hand and slapping him on the arm. “Really? In my emotionally fragile state?”

“Hey, the good part’s coming up,” Blaine retorts, hearing the song build into the chorus.

“‘Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah,” Blaine bursts into song, earning a laugh from Kurt. “You’ve got a piece of me, and honestly, my life —“

He points exaggeratedly at Kurt, and despite another roll of his eyes, Kurt sings the echo. “My life —“

“Would suck!”

“Would suck —“

“Without youuuuuu!” Blaine croons, leaning across the bed and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, beaming wildly up at him.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kurt remarks, nudging him off good-naturedly. “Because some people would call that tactless.”

“Oh god, did that not go how I wanted it to?” Blaine sits up, suddenly serious.

“No, no,” Kurt laughs, taking Blaine’s face in both of his hands and pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. “I’m just teasing. And so were you. I thought it was cute.”

Blaine exhales. “I thought I screwed everything up again.”

“Hey, we’re working through this together, okay?” Kurt says, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck, curly and free from the gel after their previous activities.

Sighing contentedly, Blaine nods and leans in to pull Kurt into a deep kiss, nearly rekindling the fire that had effectively been cooled down until his phone rings suddenly.

Kurt can see the caller ID from the phone’s randomly-placed position on the bed, and at Blaine’s questioning look, he gestures towards it.

“Go ahead. After you finish talking to him, we’ll get a shower.”

“Sam better make this quick, then,” Blaine mutters, swiping open the call.

“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

Kurt can hear what sounds like Sam frantically explaining something to Blaine, and from what he can tell, it’s about Britt and Santana’s impending wedding.

“Sam, why don’t you just look up a YouTube video?” Blaine laughs, shaking his head amusedly.

Blaine shoots Kurt an exasperated look, then turns his phone on speaker with a grin.

Sam’s voice rings out of the phone. “I just thought you might have some tying tips, being the bow tie master and all.”

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine, matching Blaine’s smile with a smirk of his own. “Sometimes it’s easier to practice a few times with the bow tie laid on on the bed, Sam.”

“Ooh, good idea. Thanks, Kurt.”

Blaine stifles a laugh at the immediate silence that follows.

“Wait. Kurt?”

“Yeah?” Kurt replies, barely able to hold in his own laughter.

“Oh my god. Please tell me that you’re on a date or something and not just hanging out as friends.”

“We’re not on a date,” Blaine laughs. “We’re in bed.”

Kurt slaps Blaine’s leg, face flushing red as he rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry —“ Sam pauses. “Wait. Is this like a bros-helping-bros thing, or are you two back together?”

“Oh my god. He knows about that?” Kurt hisses quietly, jaw dropped open.

“We’re back together,” Blaine replies, purposefully ignoring Kurt’s half-hearted glare.

“Aw man, that’s so great! I’m so happy for both of you. Does anyone else know yet?”

“No, we’ve literally been back together for just over an hour,” Kurt replies. “You’re the first to know.”

“Congratulations!” Blaine adds jokingly, and Sam cheers on the other end.

“Oh god, everything is right with the world again!” He exclaims. “I’m gonna leave you guys alone and tie this damn bow tie, because I am so encouraged right now, there is light in my world —“

“Bye Sam,” Blaine says, ending the call after his friend echoes him back.

“Good god,” Kurt laughs. “Do you think everyone’s going to react like that?”

Blaine grins. “I have a hunch. Now that the call’s over, do you want to hop in the shower and help me, bro?”

Kurt scoffs at Blaine’s wink. “I still can’t believe you told him about that.”

“What can I say? He’s my best friend, and I had quite the monumental night,” Blaine replies cheekily, getting out of bed. “Come on, don’t tell me Rachel doesn’t know an unfortunate amount of details about our sex life.”

“Touché. But ninety percent of that is because of the poor excuse for privacy we had at Bushwick,” Kurt points out, following Blaine in the direction of the bathroom.

“You should text her that we’re back together and then leave your phone on silent while we shower,” Blaine suggests, and Kurt barks out a laugh. “That would be hilarious.”

“God, she’s going to kill me,” Kurt shakes his head, nonetheless typing out a text and turning his ringer off, setting on on the sink.

“She’ll get over it,” Blaine replies. “After we shower, should we get out of here? I’m not super keen on staying here much longer.”

It’s then when Kurt realizes that they’re still inside of Blaine and Dave’s apartment, and that the bed they were just laying in and the shower they’re about to get in was shared by both of them as well.

Kurt collects himself quickly. “Me either. How about we go back to my house? My dad and Carole would be more than happy to hear the news.”

Blaine nods, hand on the shower faucet. “Sounds like a plan. Still up for a shower?”

Kurt smirks, tunnel vision on Blaine and Blaine only. “Absolutely.”

He’s not above another round of (slight) spite sex. Blaine’s his again, and he doesn’t care who knows it.

Even though Dave will never hear about these escapades.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
